


Surprise them

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, a lil angst, blink and you miss it breathplay, javi's blank program layout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: My mood when writing this fic wasn't kinky at all, but this is what I felt like writing. Also this might be the shortest story I've ever written. Anyway, hope you like! :)





	Surprise them

**Author's Note:**

> My mood when writing this fic wasn't kinky at all, but this is what I felt like writing. Also this might be the shortest story I've ever written. Anyway, hope you like! :)

The water was usually cold when Yuzuru took his morning shower – it’s how he wanted it, shocking his still sleepy brain and tired muscles with its abrupt freshness. He’d breathe through it, as he cleared his mind and focused on the day ahead. Some days, however, he’d fiddle with the tap until the water was pleasantly warm and then the act of washing himself, usually engaged in with brisk efficiency, became an act of self-indulging.

Today was one of those days – as the water caressed his body, still sore from yesterday, Yuzuru’s hand strayed towards his cock, growing hard and already oversensitive to the light touches of the falling droplets. He usually ignored his morning wood until the cold shower made it go away on its own. But now he felt weighed with a strange mixture of weakness and sadness, and in the hope that blissful release would make the strange mood go away, he stared into emptiness and gave into his body’s needs.

Yuzuru touched himself, first slowly, and then with mounting urgency, as the images in his mind played out vividly – a kaleidoscope of sights and sounds and ghosts of touches that ached with phantom pain, all the memories of the previous experiences blending into one, in the same locker room, with the same man, possessed by the same yearning eagerness.

Javier always started fucking him on his back, delighting in how much Yuzuru could bend, pushing the younger man's body to the limits of pleasure and exhaustion. Javier fucked him in long, smooth strokes, his hips moving sinuously above his own, as Yuzuru gradually opened up to him, trying to take him deeper and deeper. ‘You take me in so good’, Javier told him the first time they had done it, his heavily accented voice rough with arousal, and Yuzuru blushed as if he was complimented on another personal achievement, one that took almost no effort and only minimal pain, but was still viscerally rewarding. It wasn’t only Yuzuru’s ambition to be _good for Javi_ , although there was a significant amount of pride in that too - there was also the wild joy of a body reacting blissfully to shared passion, and he couldn’t have had it differently if he tried. Javier took all that Yuzuru had to give and rewarded him tenfold. Neither of them looked away or closed their eyes, even as the pleasure built up in a rising crescendo, glazing their vision, and it was almost unbearably intimate.

They tried to be as quiet as possible as a rule, but sometimes Yuzuru was capriciously loud, secretly excited by the possibility of being heard, and even more turned on when Javier had no choice but to cover his mouth, his large sweaty palm pressing deliciously over Yuzuru’s lips. Only then would Yuzuru break their gaze, his eyes rolling back into his head, dizzy and overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations amplified by the lowered oxygen intake; Javier’s desperate abandon in claiming him not letting down a bit. He would clench his muscles around Javier’s cock and Javier would moan brokenly, forgetting his own bid for silence.

At last, Javier would pull out suddenly and turn Yuzuru around. He always finished like that, fucking him from behind, and Yuzuru always meant to ask why, but in the end he never did – was it the too demanding look in Yuzuru’s eyes, was it the clinging closeness that he wanted to escape... Or was it because he wanted to gaze down at Yuzuru’s little ass, cheeks split open as it swallowed his cock whole, again and again, as Javier tried to find that angle – deeper, harder, and really make Yuzuru scream. Yuzuru would cover his own mouth now, biting into his hand to muffle the sounds that were increasingly difficult to control, while trying to keep his precarious balance only on one arm – as he was pushed back and forth on Javier’s cock. Eventually, as Javier's climax approached, he'd pull Yuzuru up, pressing their upper bodies together, chasing again that intimate closeness. Javier would stop thrusting then and just remain inside him, breathing heavily into Yuzuru’s hair, as his cock pulsed and twitched and emptied his seed into the warm body in his arms. That always felt the most intimate of all. By now, Yuzuru was shaking with the urgency of his need to reach his own climax, having by sheer willpower not touched his own leaking cock all throughout, because he knew what was coming.

Javier would melt against Yuzuru in the aftermath, but still had enough strength and drive to pull out, turn Yuzuru on his back again and latch onto his neglected cock in one smooth hungry motion. Javier always took Yuzuru in his mouth sudden and deep, with the same passion with which he had taken him. Yuzuru was painfully close by this point, but still tried, with the last shreds of his self-control, not to come immediately, because Javier’s mouth on his cock was nothing short of sinful. Javier would pull back slightly to lap at his cock with skillful twists and curls of his tongue, his doe eyes snapping up to Yuzuru’s, to mischievously assess the effect it had on him. And Yuzuru would eventually tangle his fingers in Javier’s hair to the point of pain, and force him to swallow around his cock. When Yuzuru came, it was like a little death, a blinding white light at the edge of his vision, all senses overwhelmed with the feel and scent and sight of Javier, Javi, Ja-vi, yes, yes yes-

 

“Javi?”

Javier blinked, startled.

“You’ve been staring at that piece of paper for the past 5 minutes."

Javier sighed contemplatively, his thoughts having drifted again involuntarily to that someone he left back in Canada and the broken, sobbing sound of his voice when he came, calling out Javier’s name. His frown turned into a slow smile as he imagined the startled joyful laugh that Yuzuru would break into when he learned that Javier had turned in his planned program content empty. ‘That’s good, keep them guessing’, Yuzuru would probably say.

"Well? Aren't you gonna write anything on there?" 

Javier smirked and stood up to turn in the blank piece of paper.

“Nah. I’m just gonna surprise them.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok but seriously now: Ganbatte Javi, vamos o/


End file.
